


Born To Be Wild

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after Season 2 Episode A Piece of the Action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Born To Be Wild  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 404  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Summary:** Set a few months after Season 2 Episode A Piece of the Action.   
> **A/N:** written for [St_20_fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

James T. Kirk patted the seat behind him. “Hop on.”

Spock’s eyebrow shot up even higher than normal. “Excuse me?” Surely, he couldn’t have heard the captain correctly. There was no way he was getting on that thing.

Jim flashed him a grin, one guaranteed to make his first officer’s toes curl with delight. “Come on, Spock. It’ll be fun.” 

Spock looked doubtfully at the Captain. “Are you sure you know what you are doing, Captain?” 

It was all Jim could do to keep a straight face. “Of course I do, Spock.” At the look on his friend’s face he continued, “Don’t you trust me, Spock?”

“Of course I do.” He remembered all too well Jim’s driving fiasco from just a few short months earlier. Even though he trusted Jim, it didn’t mean he wanted to repeat the performance. At least that contraption had four wheels. He stared down at the piece of metal and chrome before him. This one only had two. “I just....” He let his sentence trail off as he reached out for the helmet his captain offered. 

“Come on. I promise I’m much better at driving a motorcycle than I am a car.”

For some reason those words didn’t offer the comfort he was sure the captain had thought they would.

“Let me put it this way. The faster you get on behind me the faster we can...” He lowered his voice to a whisper only Spock could here.

“Since you put it that way.” With a bravado he was far from feeling Spock crossed a leg over the cycle, seated himself behind Jim and grabbed onto him for dear life. 

As they pulled out onto the street, he let himself relax and enjoy the ride. It wasn’t long before he yelled over the wind, “You aren’t as bad at this as I had feared you would be.”

“Really? You feared this?”

“Only as far as remembering the first time I rode with you. But I must say you have a certain knack for this.” Spock rubbed his hands down Jim’s sides and felt the muscles tightened beneath his hands. “I have to admit, Jim, I really do kind of like this wildness within you.”

A wicked grin pulled at the corners of Jim’s mouth as he revved the engine and sped off faster into the night. “I’m sure I told you before, t’hy’la. I was born to be wild.”


End file.
